narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Renji Inuzuka
Renji Inuzuka '(犬塚恋次,''Inuzuka renji) is a Shinobi of Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan To his students on Team 30, Renji teaches the importance of teamwork and the importance of friendship's he is the older brother of Hana and Kiba, he was also the leader of Team 30 which consists of Ichiyo Yamanaka , Kotomi Uchiha , and Yoshiu Hyuga. Background Personality Compared to his family,Renji was a very laidback and fun-loving person and typically acts in a goofy, energetic, and fun-loving manner. Loud voice, big smile and a wide range of facial expressions are his trademark features. Reji was quite affectionate to his little brother but prone to attack kiba all of a sudden for every reason, from being late for a dinner to simply waking him up. Like he claims, it was all to make Kiba stronger, which actually paid off.he is also very protective of his sister although he still at times lives up to his clan's feral demeanour, and is more than willing to fight to defend his village and students. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Renji is fiercely loyal to his family, and appears to be very close to his brother Kiba and sister Hana. Despite Renji's Laid-back goofy personality, he often calls his students what they were unreservedly, a "Air head" (Ichiyo), a "scary when mad" (Kotomi) but on many occisions renji had commited that even though Kotomi is scary when mad he finds her more of ressionable one out of her two older brothers , and a "Book worm" (Yoshiu), he had a very good relationship with all three of his student's he help them overcome their underachieving natures, he had use bribery and trickery to manipulate them into doing what he wanted and often tried to make his students do his work for him however he cared deeply for his students Out of his students, Renji spent the most time with and was closest to Ichiro . it was renji who first discovered that the Air Head Ichiro was actually a genius. Renji was romantically involved with fellow jōnin Yui Hatake , having been close to her since childhood. Appearance Like most of his clan, Renji has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks as while as a scare running down the side of his chin Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Quotes * (to kakashi)-''" Honestly I've always seen kotomi as the more ressonable one out of Itachi and sasuke".'' Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT